1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a display method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of displaying a graphical user interface (GUI) and a display method thereof which may allow the display apparatus to classify and easily search for a plurality of contents depending on a category.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus used as a means of simply displaying broadcast contents may also interact with various peripheral apparatuses by connection, and may display various contents provided through an Internet connection. Further, a display apparatus such as a TV has evolved to a smart TV in which various applications are installed.
As the quantity of content, which may be used in the display apparatus, such as content provided from the display apparatus itself and content received from an external server has increased, the importance of a user interface which may easily find and classify content that a user wishes to use has emerged. That is, as the quantity of content which may be used in the display apparatus has increased, the display apparatus may not be easily controlled by the existing remote controller including channel and volume buttons, and the like. Therefore, a need exists for a method to enable a user to easily use and manage content, services, or the like which are provided from a display apparatus with a simple operation.